Hanukkah 2014 5775 fan-fest
by JustGail
Summary: I took it upon me to write 8 days of Hanukkah-related fanfiction. I write Harry Potter fanfiction. So yeah, I'm religion-bending the characters. It's not like they're very strongly Christian, anyway, and I'm not going to write about that Goldstein guy, sorry. Happy holidays!
1. In the Candle-Light

In the Candle-Light

"Lily! C'mon, it's time!"

"Where's Harry?"

"He's here, and before he burns himself and the house down, you need to come down as well!"

Lily check her reflection in the mirror one last time. It was a lovely Monday evening and it was time to light the Hanukkah candles for the first night. They were later going to eat at a restaurant; Harry, not even four months old, would hopefully be well behaved for the evening; they had already gone present-shopping, but he wouldn't get his present if he wasn't.

Hurrying downstairs, Harry was already trying to paw the only lit candle from his position in James' arms. "Hey, love," she said, kissing James on the cheek. "Ready?"

"Shall you or shall I?" he asked, holding Harry back.

"I shall," she said.

These moments were special for her. They were amidst one of the darkest wars, a hopeless war, and yet, they had found love, and happiness, and light. And she believed they could win.

Wasn't that what Hanukkah was about?

"Baruch ata Adonai..."

The familiar words rolled off her tongue. She lit the first candle, the only candle currently standing in the Hanukkia, and then put the candle she was using in its proper place, finishing the rest of the Brachot.

It was a good night. She looked at the light being reflected in the window, and thought of all the people passing by this very house in the next hour or so and not seeing it. Momentarily, she was saddened by this fact; the point of putting the light near the window was to spread hope, and love, and light.

This entire war was about hope, and love, and light. This was why they were wearing disguises, though minimal. This is why the passersby could not see her house, her window, her light.

But they would. One day, they would.

And then they, both of them with Harry clapping, started singing, and that was what it was really about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy Hanukkah, everyone!

JustGail


	2. The Secret Origins

The Secret Origins

"Harry, wake up. Wake _up_!"

Harry rolled to his side and opened his eyes. He reached for his glasses, and the world was suddenly a bit too clear. He saw Hermione was standing above him, smiling, Ron behind her in his presumably new sweater, still rubbing his eyes. He was used to being woken up like this, but it was usually less... festive.

"What is it," he groaned.

"Sirius sent us some more letters," she said. "Well, he sent _you_ a letter. He sent us cards. And there's a package, too."

Harry was very suddenly awake and alert. "Where is it?"

"Right here," said Hermione. She handed it over, but suddenly look hesitant. "Harry," she said. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be fine, Hermione. Why wouldn't I?" He opened the letter hastily, not waiting for an answer, and tearing it a bit in the process. His eyes quickly took in the first few lines, and he said, half without meaning to, "Could you - could you just leave me, alone, for a bit?"

"Yes, of course," said Ron, and he grabbed Hermione's arms and took her away.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_I was thinking about your parents the other day and realized you may not know that you were intended to be raised Jewish. Your aunt abandoned the faith when that Dursley character came along, but your mother and father were very much believers (your mother was fully Jewish, but your father was only on his mother's side, in case you were wondering)._

_I looked it up, and Hanukkah, the celebration of light, starts on Saturday, the week before Christmas. I figured you might want to celebrate the holidays the way your parents wanted you to._

_I am not Jewish, so I do not feel it is right for me to pass on the details of the celebration of Hanukkah. I'm sure your friend Hermione can help with that, if necessary. Attached are your Hanukkah presents - a Menorah, and your father's old prayer book. I hope you bring them to good use._

_Happy holidays,_

_Sirius_

Harry was shocked. He never knew. How could he have never known? It was as if he'd discovered a vital part of him, a missing piece in the hidden puzzle of his parents' life.

It explained some _things._ It also complicated others.

He opened the package. There was in face a little book, one side written in English, one side in a language he didn't recognize. It was a very square, harsh language. There was also something -

His hand touched something harder, something metal. It was probably the Menorah Sirius mentioned - and it was a candlestick with tentacles. Eight tentacles, four on each side, spaced evenly. It was golden, and beautiful, and old. It had character.

"Harry, what's going on?

"Harry?

"Harry?"

* * *

><p>I don't even know.<p>

doxy-phobic lycanthrope - I am really glad that you are so interested, however, I would probably recommend you looking up any Jewish terms, simply because, being a Jew in a Jewish environment, I might not explain them well enough.

Happy second day :)

JustGail


	3. The Best Present

I know I'm posting when it's already the fourth night. SHHH.

* * *

><p><span>The Best Present<span>

"This is honestly, hands-down, the best donut I've ever tasted."

Lily blushed and hit him playfully. "Don't mock me."

"No, really," James laughed, "it seriously is. Isn't it, Sirius?"

Sirius, who was attempting to sneak a third donut past Lily, nodded furiously. "They're fantastic, Ev- Lils," he said. Then he glanced at Remus, probably hoping he'd help him distract her somehow. Lily had a strict 'no more than two at a time' rule when it came to her baking; she didn't do it - baking - often, and she liked whatever it was she baked to last. Sirius, however, liked to steal Lily's baked goods when her head was turned. Remus looked helplessly around, as if asking the other inhabitants of the room to give him something to talk about.

"Where did you get the recipe, Lily?" asked Peter, saving his friend from strangulation by Sirius. "My mother always asks about your recipes, you know."

"It's an old family recipe," she answered, licking her fingers for the powdered sugar and bits of jam. "It's best with chocolate, but I didn't really feel like making a chocolate sauce. Maybe next time, James will tell me you guys are visiting - " she shot a dangerous look at her boyfriend - "and maybe I'll make a few to feed Remus. You look so thin," she said worriedly, but he waved her off.

"I'll be alright. It's a bit hard, getting a job, is all."

"Anyway," said James. "Lily's cooking really has improved in the past months."

"Well, it's all I really do when I'm not on a mission," Lily frowned. "I have nothing to read, because going to a bookstore is apparently 'too dangerous'."

"I just want to play Quidditch again, Lily. We all gave up something when we joined the Order."

"I know, I know," she said, followed by a sharp. "Sirius, just ask for it, if you want another one."

"Can I have another one?" Sirius asked.

"No."

He cursed. James patted him on the back, then made some sort of sign directed at Remus, who glanced at the time - the clock was hanging right in front of him, high on the wall. "It was lovely seeing you, but it's time to go, I'm afraid."

Peter looked at his own personal watch and nodded in agreement. Sirius, reluctantly, grabbed his coat as well, and soon they were all gone.

"That was nice," Lily said, following their backs with her eyes. "We haven't seen them in too long."

"Lily," James said. "Please turn around."

She did, and then she gasped.

James was kneeling on the floor, and he had a box in his hand, which was raised to her. She was suddenly all too aware that she was still dressed in her baking clothing, which was stained, and that her hair was a mess, and that the only light in the room came from the Menorah.

"I love you, Lily," he said. "I don't know how long I'm going to have with you, but I want to spend all of it belonging to you. Because I do, you know. I've belonged to you longer than you know. And this past year and some with you has been so wonderful, so much better than I could have ever imagine. I love you, Lily, and I know I always will, so marry me, so I can belong to you forever."

She was in tears, clutching her hand to her chest, as he opened to box to reveal a beautiful ring. "I know," he said. "It's a bit cheesy, not really our thing. We can get a different one if you want, I just thought it couldn't hurt to be traditional for once. And - "

"Shut up," Lily said. "Yes."

"What?" asked James, that wonderful, infectious smile spreading on his features.

"I said yes, you impatient arse," she laughed. "I love you, so yes. Even though you're an rambling twat, despite the fact that you're ridiculous in every way, I love you too. So yes, I will marry you."

With tears and shaking hands, she took the ring and put it on. it glinted beautifully. "So you don't care that it's cheesy - " James started.

"Of course I don't, you fucking - " she shook her head. "Who in their right mind would?"

"You can come in, mates!" James cried, and the other Marauders - accompanied by Marlene and Mary and Dorcas - came pouring in.

"Best Hanukkah present ever," she whispered to him later on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy fourth day of Hanukkah! Will post another chapter later on, obv. Sorry for missing a day, I woke up really late today and just sort of lost track of time...


	4. Truth in Television

Once again, posting yesterday's today! I'm sorry, it's just that I was at my sister's and she has tiny little children that demand so much attention and energy…

* * *

><p><span>Truth in Television<span>

The summer after fourth year, Harry came back to his Uncle and Aunt's home not only exhausted, and angry, but also traumatized by Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. Yet, somehow, it was easier to concentrate on the truth Sirius had uncovered for him last December than to concentrate on any of the more important things.

They had started the drive away from Kings' Cross in silence, as always. They never had much to say to Harry at all, never fussing over him or taking care of him like they did Dudley - who, thankfully, was not in the car at the moment, as Harry was sure he would have made the entire area sweat just by proximity to that much fat.

"Um," he said, immediately regretting it. Vernon's driving accelerated with the mere sound of Harry's voice.

"What. Is. It." It wasn't truly a question, but Harry answered it anyway.

"It is true - " he gulped. "Is it true that I'm Jewish?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BOY?" screamed Vernon.

"It's just that my godfather - you remember him, right?" he said, suddenly feeling a lot more confident, now that he was under the familiar protective shell of Sirius' godfather-hood-ness. "He told me that my parents celebrated Hanukkah."

"WHY, YOU - "

"Vernon," said Petunia quietly. "He's right."

It was suddenly very quiet in the car. And then -

"But that means - when we - "

"I abandoned the faith, Vernon. Long before we met. My parents were always a bit sad over it, but…" She hesitated, glancing at Harry for just a moment. "They were all too glad to find out that they were not abandoning it."

"So I am," he said.

"You would have been," said Petunia.

And that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry that it's so short, but I'm posting the next one, which is a two parter, right away, so yay!


	5. Hanukkah at Hogwarts, part 1

Hanukkah at Hogwarts, part 1

You've never lived until you've had proper Jewish jam donuts, James' mother always used to say. And so, that morning, he sneaked down to the kitchen and talked to the elves. It wasn't his first time, but it was the most difficult; he had to convince them to change something much more dramatic than anything else he's ever asked from them.

Dessert that evening was spectacular. Dumbledore himself seemed to be surprised by the sheer amount of donuts, especially after the latkes that were at dinner. There were jam-filled donuts, and chocolate filled donuts, and empty donuts; there were donuts covered in sprinkles and donuts covered in some kind of white sauce that was just as delicious as anything else (James whispered to Sirius later on that it was actually just white chocolate, which for some reason, was a product less known in the wizard community), and mini marshmallows were on some as well. As pranks went, it was a goodhearted one; all that was hurt were perhaps a few students who had hoped for something else, as it was just a week before Christmas, and most everyone would be heading home the next day.

"This is brilliant," said Sirius, stuffing himself with yet another donut. "Did you mother come and teach them how to make it?"

"Not exactly," James replied, but didn't elaborate. He didn't think that Sirius would have taken it with a stride had he known that James himself knew how to bake these just as well, and that he taught the house elves how to do it.

"Evans seems to be enjoying herself," murmured Peter to James. He glanced over at her and found that she was, in fact, smiling, not at all bewildered. She seemed to be explaining to her friends' something. James inched closer, and strained to hear, over the bubbling crowd:

"… mother used to make them all the time, but I haven't actually been home for Hanukkah for ages. And hers are better, in my opinion. She puts vanilla extract in sometimes, and it just makes everything - "

So Evans was Jewish, huh? That was good information to have…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah, this is a two parter, maybe even a three parter. So it's short, but I DID just write both of these within the last half hour. So HA.

Merry holidays, JustGail.


End file.
